


Rare and Tender is the Touch

by janne_d



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time when Rodney and John have sex, they're both too turned on to take it slow... but occasionally it goes differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare and Tender is the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to torakowalski as usual for straightening out my tenses.

Most of the time when Rodney and John have sex, they're both too turned on to take it slow, or there are time constraints, or John will distract Rodney by doing something unspeakably hot, and it's always amazingly good like that.

But occasionally, it goes differently.

It's pretty rare because the mood has to be just right, but sometimes when Rodney has lots of time, and if John will let him, he can manage to get them there.

Rodney will roll on top and just kiss John, over and over, lush and soft. Nothing else, just kisses, and eventually John will go dazed and pliant under Rodney. He'll just give himself up to the pleasure and when Rodney feels him surrender to it, feels John relax into bonelessness, he always goes breathless himself, wanting so much it's nearly painful.

In that mood, John will let Rodney do anything. He'll let Rodney spread him out and look his fill when normally he'd get self-conscious and turn Rodney's attention back to action. He'll let Rodney touch him, anywhere and everywhere, and just press into every caress with a soft sigh, not demanding or directing anything, just soaking up everything Rodney wants to give him.

And when Rodney finally shifts John's legs apart and slides slowly inside, John will just tip his head back with a tiny choked moan, opening for Rodney so easily and sweetly that Rodney almost can't bear it.

Rodney always takes it as slow as he can when John's like that, just rocks in and out in easy gliding strokes because then he can feel the way John quivers in helpless response, watch John's mouth go soft with bliss as he groans.

It's torture and rapture both at once for Rodney because by then his own body will be screaming for satisfaction, but he'll need to see John like that more so he always forces himself to hold back.

He'll hold back and watch and wait, and when John comes it's always worth it because John will look right into Rodney's eyes and let Rodney see everything as he shakes and falls apart. It makes Rodney's chest squeeze tight every time and he nearly always comes right after John, unable to resist that look, gasping and crying out from the intensity.

And afterwards, John will wrap around Rodney and murmur his name, and Rodney will hear everything in it that they never say, everything he saw in John's eyes and he'll hold on to John as tight as he can until the world splits them apart once more.

None of the other times, amazingly good though they are, can match up to that.


End file.
